


【尤贝】拂晓

by luckE



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckE/pseuds/luckE
Summary: 是尤弥尔救了莱贝之后的事情，有一大堆私设，有尤赫&贝单恋尼的前提，感谢阅读w
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	【尤贝】拂晓

有些无聊啊。

尤弥尔躺在玛利亚墙上，四肢慵懒地伸展着，只有右手高举，伸向那轮几近完满的月亮，五指反复抓紧又松开。

她已经好久好久没有体会过这样静谧深沉的夜晚。在希斯特利亚的身边一切都是生动明快的，在夜深的时候她们会亲密地坐在一起，她的手搭上希斯特利亚的肩头，金发的小姑娘就对她笑一笑，于是尤弥尔的整个视野就都被照亮了。

可我把她弄丢了，尤弥尔心想，我本来可以和她一起回调查兵团，指望始祖巨人拯救墙内世界，甚至也许还能和她牵着手一起荣升兵团小队长。但我现在却在这儿等死，带着一个对她抱有恋爱之情的精神病人和一个实力还行却毫无积极性的小哭包。

她叹了口气，翻了个身，看向她如今的同伴。 

“晚饭还没有好。”似乎是把她的视线理解成了催促，负责煮晚饭的贝尔托特愧疚地说道，沉默了一下，又局促地加了一句对不起。

他说完便重又安静下来，低着头默默看着在沸水中翻滚的咸干肉。他一贯喜欢这样抱膝而坐，把一米九三的高挑身体折叠在一起，缩成过于棱角分明的一大团。这是希斯特利亚喜欢的姿势啊，尤弥尔看着不禁觉得有些好笑，想起她心爱的女孩坐下的样子，那优美匀称的小小身影。

“贝尔托特，”她鬼使神差地开口，坐直了身体向他招招手，“过来。”

被叫到名字的大男孩有点惊讶地抬起头，几乎是下意识地稍微转了转头想要和莱纳对视，可是他的挚友兼指挥官今天消耗过度，正在帐篷里小憩，叫他依赖性的目光落了空。

“你怕什么，”尤弥尔看着他不知所措的样子失笑，“我又不会吃了你——而且现在的我根本也打不过你啊。”

“对不起。”贝尔托特小声说着，走到尤弥尔面前。

然后，在他坐下的一瞬间，忽然被面前的人掐住了脸颊。

“？！”

那双灰绿色的眼睛惊惶地睁大了，这突袭已经是今天的第二次，傍晚被调查兵团追逐的时候她也是这样毫无预兆地一把抓上他的脸，险些害得他们两个一起从树林间摔到巨人堆里去。

“嘘，别紧张，这次我没打算叛变。”尤弥尔笑得有点恶劣，流露出当年在希娜墙内当无业游民时的气质，一双眼尾上挑的栗色眼睛狡猾地眯起来，“就当是帮我解压了，将死之人的这一点小小心愿总该满足吧？”

果不其然，听到“将死之人”时贝尔托特绷紧的躯干瞬间垮塌下来，开始由着她对他的脸搓圆捏扁。

除了坐姿哪里都不像啊，尤弥尔失望地想，双手对着贝尔托特麦色的皮肤，过于高挺的鼻梁，还有茂盛蓬松的黑色短发又揉又戳，半点也寻不到希斯特利亚羊脂般的白皙脸颊，清秀精致的鼻尖和与柔顺的灿金长发。

那双小狗一样眼角下垂的灰绿眼睛仍旧在躲避她的视线，几乎又满溢了愧疚的泪水。

眼眶都哭肿了，他今天也哭了太多次了吧。尤弥尔漫无边际地想，希斯特利亚就很少哭... ...虽然曾经只是因为她一心寻死... ...不过从今往后就好了，她已经很坚强，很勇敢，能昂首挺胸活下去。从今往后她哭不哭的都会是出自自己的意愿，我也就完全放心啦。

于是尤弥尔放开贝尔托特饱受揉搓的脑袋，深深地叹了一口气。

“我亏大了，”她宣判，“你哪里也不像我可爱的赫里斯塔。”

“啊... ...啊。是这样的，对不起。”贝尔托特像是被她莫名其妙的行为弄糊涂了，忙忙地站起来走向莱纳所在的帐篷，“那个，晚饭快要煮好了，我去叫莱纳... ...”

除了坐姿。尤弥尔默默补充自己刚刚的发言，等下一次有机会，我就去问问为什么唯独他的坐姿这么像个受过严格家教的女孩子。

她不准备在晚饭的时候问这个问题，她的直觉告诉她，这是应该在两人独处的时候提到的话题。

她的直觉一向敏锐。

果然，被问到这个相当简单的问题时，贝尔托特低着头沉默了许久，搭在膝盖两侧的双手渐渐紧握成拳，又慢慢松开。

等他开口的时候，听起来就不再是那个依赖着莱纳的软弱少年了。

“... ...尤弥尔，你知道如今的艾尔迪亚人是怎样在前线为马莱战斗的吗？”

她点头，她在上代颚巨闪回的记忆里看到过硝烟横飞的战场，四处游荡的巨人，从天而降的伞兵敢死队，敌营里遍地的血迹和零散肢体，以及缩在队伍最后等着艾尔迪亚人为他们当替死鬼的马莱军。

“这样啊。”贝尔托特又把视线转向篝火，麦色的皮肤被火光映上古怪的橙黄色调，“但其实我不是很了解。”

“我其实... ...很少有机会走到前线上去。”贝尔托特说，仍是抱膝坐着，下颌埋进双臂间，模糊的声音从臂弯飘出来，语调又慢又轻，“一般来说，作为超大型巨人的持有者，我都会被装在木桶里，在马莱人的方队附近待命，等到需要我... ...的时候，指挥官才会派人把我运到前面，让投掷手把我连着桶一起扔过去。因为木桶里很窄，用别的姿势腿会发麻，不知不觉就习惯这样抱着膝盖坐着了。”

原来如此，尤弥尔想，你就是那个负责把整片战场都夷为平地，把半座城市的敌军烧成焦炭的杀手锏。

“那真可怜，听起来就难受得很，”尤弥尔说，摆出轻松的表情，用力大笑着拍了拍贝尔托特紧绷的肩膀，嚣张放肆的坐姿和贝尔托特形成了鲜明对比: “不过你也算天赋异禀了，天天在桶里缩着还能长这么大的个子。”

贝尔托特略微转头对上她的视线，仍旧在微不可查地颤抖着，神色悲伤而满怀感激，尤弥尔就知道她的打岔完全失败了。

于是尤弥尔便卸了那副粉饰太平的表情，长吁一口气，仰头看向星空。

她不用去看就知道那继承了破坏之神的少年正望着她的侧脸，满含难过的视线几乎在她的面孔上留下实感。请继续说点什么吧，她几乎能听到他的祈求，别让话题停在这儿，别把我留在战场上的回忆里... ...求你了，求你了，请说点别的什么吧！

该说什么呢，尤弥尔想。毕竟我也是没多久可活的人了，在剩下的这点人生里还是说点轻松的话题会比较开心吧。也许可以讲讲我当年在希娜墙里的事，也许可以谈谈他倾慕的女孩？我们眼光倒是有些相似，果然金发蓝瞳小个子的坚强女孩就是世界的宝藏。

“和你这被装在桶里的小可怜比起来，我应该算是运气不错，”她开口，惊讶的发现自己的声音也变得很轻很慢，“至少我从七八岁开始，就一直是坐在王座上长大的... ...”

尤弥尔没有想过自己会和别人讲这个故事，她讲故事的水平也不算太好，傀儡女王没有发表长篇演讲的经验，贫民窟的孤儿也不曾有倾听睡前故事的机会。她便只好平铺直叙，把整个故事说得脉络不明情绪不稳详略不当主次也不分，自己听了都觉得十分混乱无趣。但贝尔托特却一直很端正地抱膝坐着，灰绿的眼睛显得专注而关切，又显出一股挥之不去的悲伤，让她忍不住就这样一直一直讲下去。

她没有想到自己居然会讲的这样久，这样详细，把那甚至没告诉过希斯特利亚的伪王生涯对眼前这个抱膝而坐的少年和盘托出。就像她没有想到她会和别人谈到她吃人的事。就像她没有想到那人会相信她什么也不记得了，会用悲哀而温和的语气说他自己当时也是一样的。

等尤弥尔讲到她被押到乐园的时候，月亮已经西沉，整个天空变得灰蒙蒙的，东方一点一点地亮了起来。

贝尔托特安静地递上一杯饮料，尤弥尔同样安静地接过来，两个人很默契地只盯着自己杯子里的黑色液体，沉默了许久。

“现在回想起来，当时可一直是在自欺欺人，”尤弥尔有些感慨地说着，饮下一大口甜到腻人的饮料，意外地发现对第一次人生的回忆已经不再那么让自己难以忍受，“所以说我也一直想要让赫里斯塔明白这种事啊，说谎果然是不好... ...”

“那不是说谎！”

尤弥尔诧异地看向突然提高了声音的贝尔托特，这还是她第一次听到他打断别人说话。

“不... ...那个... ...我的意思是... ...”贝尔托特似乎也为自己的行为感到惊讶，笨拙地摆了摆手，连耳朵都开始发红，“我，我是想说... ...”

然后他深呼吸几次，下定了决心似的，别开了脸，清了清嗓子。

“还没成为战士的时候，我和莱纳阿尼一起去参加过在军队里的实习，”他的声音和神情重新镇定下来，身体又开始轻微地颤抖，“当时军队里很缺人手，于是派我们这些预备队少年兵去帮忙把艾尔迪亚复权派的犯人押送到乐园去。”

“那些被押走的犯人里面，从小孩子到老人都有，而且绝大多数的犯人一根手指也不剩了。”

“据说是因为到最后也没有找到那次的领头人，于是他们决定一视同仁把所有成员都当成领头人来惩处。”

“押送有些困难，因为犯人们非常激动。有人在互相辱骂，有人抱在一起哭，好几次差点把队伍都冲散。他们好像是在指责那群疑似负责人的犯人们，说什么，要是当初有人愿意以领头人的身份站出来的话，就不至于让所有人都受到这样的处罚了。”

“我觉得那些人说的... ...也不无道理... ...就算是冒名顶替的也好，如果有一个领头人的话，一定能帮到他们... ...” 贝尔托特犹疑着，声音越来越小，“你觉得呢... ...尤弥尔？”

这小子倒是擅长讲故事。

“你意外的心思细腻呢，这是在编故事安慰我吗？”尤弥尔轻笑，颇豪放地一把搂上贝尔托特的肩膀。他的头垂得那样低落，叫她一点不费力就跨越十六公分的身高差够到了他另一边的肩头。

“当然不是在编故事！”贝尔托特小声争辩，把自己蜷缩得更紧了些，尤弥尔几乎担心他要被自己的膝腿顶进胸腹窒息而死了。

“... ...你就当是一个押着小孩去刑场的杀人鬼在忏悔好了。”

少年的声音闷闷的，又带了一点哭腔。

喂喂，怎么会发展成这样，明明当时是想要安慰他才开始讲过去的故事的来着... ...

“开什么玩笑，哪有活人向死人忏悔的道理。”尤弥尔只好极用力地在贝尔托特的背心处拍了几下，试图通过暴力刺激阻止他在物理心理双重意义上扼死自己——真的是，开什么玩笑，她放弃和希斯特利亚幸福快乐生活在一起的机会可不是为了看贝尔托特当着她的面来这一出的: “你还欠我好大一个人情呢，真亏你也好意思在我时日无多的时候给我添堵。”

“对，咳，对不起，请别再拍了。” 也许是尤弥尔的拍击充分刺激到了贝尔托特被膝盖顶住的肺部，也许是被初升的太阳光线照花了眼睛，那个软弱温和，常常成为朋友们不带恶意的取笑对象的贝尔托特又浮现了出来，“我这就去做饭，咳，请，请不要再拍了... ...”

“快去！” 尤弥尔催促道，看着贝尔托特急急忙忙地把几乎没动的杯子放到一边起身去找炊具，然后她迅速心安理得地把他的饮料都倒进了自己的杯子里，小口啜饮着，意外地感觉到满足与轻松。

那不是说谎... ...吗... ...

这五年长的偷来的生命，如果是这样结束的，倒也不算坏吧。


End file.
